codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Turn 19.02
Turn 19.02 is the seventh picture drama of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2. This takes place during episode 19. It features Rolo thinking back to how he first met Lelouch. Summary It begins with Rolo in deep thought thinking about Lelouch to himself. He remembers the first time he met Lelouch. It was one of his many assignments, but in this case, is unique. As Lelouch has had his memories rewritten by the Emperor's Geass, Rolo must play the role of his brother for surveillance. It then moves to a flashback between the first meeting between the two. Lelouch greets Rolo from his supposed return from the homeland due to the parents wanting to see him. He then asks him if their parents are doing well, to which Rolo replies they are and told him that he and Lelouch are siblings, so they need to get along. Lelouch responds with stating that he can't believe they would say that as he has always considered them a family. It returns to Rolo thinking to himself about family as he has never known or experienced what it meant to have and be a family. However, he does know that bonds are what makes a family together and trusting. Another flashback occurs to when it is Rolo's birthday. Lelouch wishes him a happy birthday and gives him the locket as a present. Rolo thanks him for the gift and Lelouch mentions how it looks a bit girly. However, Rolo reassures him that it is great and he will treasure it. Rolo thinks about how Lelouch never showed his true self even to friends as he always wears a "mask" to cover it. However, family is the one thing that Lelouch will reveal his true smile. It moves to Rolo's next memory of a conversation between him and Lelouch. Rolo tells Lelouch that he has become a model for the photography club because of Milly. Lelouch mentions that he won't get out of because of her adamant behavior and determination. He then questions that Rolo's hair might be too long for a model and tells him that he will cut it. Rolo remembers in the data files that Lelouch has been good at cutting hair since he would always cut Nunnally's hair during their stay at the Kururugi Shrine. As Lelouch is cutting Rolo's hair, he states that his hair is different from his and must have gotten it from their parents. Rolo on the other hand is deep in thought, noticing that Lelouch is cutting his hair with passion and kindness. But, he knew that it wasn't for him, but for Lelouch's real sister Nunnally, However, he did not want to let go as Lelouch was the first person he considered as his family. In reality, it returns to when Rolo has just saved Lelouch from the betrayal of the Black Knights by using the Shinkirō to escape. In his dying moments, he wonders if Lelouch will remember him and states that he will remember those times and memories that they both shared together as family and will treasure it forever. Gallery Turn19.02-1.png Turn19.02-2.png Turn19.02-3.png Turn19.02-4.png Turn19.02-5.png Turn19.02-6.png Turn19.02-7.png Turn19.02-8.png Category:Picture Drama